Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Abgelehnte Bilder: *Archiv 1 Geprüfte Bilder: *Archiv 1 *Archiv 2 *Archiv 3 *Archiv 4 *Archiv 5 *Archiv 6 *Archiv 7 Grasspelt Datei:GrasspeltbySonnensturm_.pngGrasspelt... 18:47, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Die Farbe gefällt mir, aber das Shading ist zilmlich fleckig und man kann die 'Ansätze' gut sehen. Ich finde auch, dass der Übergang vom hellen ins dunkle beim rechten Auge etwas hart wirkt. :) Rosenherz 97 (Diskussion) 19:43, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC) gebe rosenherz da Recht, außerdem sind die augen sehr dunkel und das shadiing ziemlich fleckig und sollte noch verwischt werden (edit:sorry, hab vergessen, zu signieren: 21:36, 25. Sep. 2012 (UTC)) *''geändert (Augenshading, ,,Fell´´shading weicher gemacht) 18:54, 26. Sep. 2012 (UTC)'' * geändert (nochmal das Augenshading) 16:58, 27. Sep. 2012 (UTC) 10:32, 29. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Das Shading ist wie immer noch sehr fleckig. Besonders um das Maul herum. Ohrenshading ist nicht exakt gesetzt. Müsste etwas tiefer. Die Brust und das restliche Körpershading geht. An der Brust ist noch ein Fleck wo die Brust ins von uns gesehen, linke Vorderbein geht, dort könnte das Shading auch noch einen Tick dunkler. Rest ist relativ in Ordnung - 07:01, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:42, 30. Sep. 2012 (UTC)' Allgemein ist das Körpershading etwas zu stark und man sieht teilweise die Streifen vom Übergang. Besonders an der Schulter und an den beinen ist es sehr stark. 14:09, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (jetzt sieht es doof aus) 15:41, 4. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Am Schweif, den Beinen und den Ohren könnte das Shading stärker, am Rücken sollte es ganz entfernt werden. Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:08, 8. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 10:43, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde das Shading etwas fleckig und zu schwach :/ 09:53, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (ich glaube es ist immernoch zu fleckig...) 14:16, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ja, Stimmt. Das Shading ist immernoch ziemlich fleckig, es sollte mehr verwischt werden. ^.^ 15:31, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 16:11, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Bin bis zum 19.10. im Urlaub, kann daher nicht weiter arbeiten. Bitte um Verständnis. 16:11, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kein Problem, ich bin eh jetzt dafür :D 12:10, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sry, das Shading is noch recht hart und fleckig :/ - 14:06, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Außerdem wenn ich mich nicht täusche (sonst ignorieren), ist die Schwanzspitze irgendwie heller oO 18:58, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Im Körperfell sind noch dünklere Flecken - 21:18, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 11:53, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Sry, aber die rechte Ohrspitze hat noch drei hellere Pixel. Das Shading find ich teilweise zu hart und dann wieder an einigen Stellen zu schwach :/. Zu fleckig ist es auch noch :/ 13:37, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (ich wusste nicht ganz, wo das nun zu schwach und wo zu hart ist. Woher wusstest du das es genau drei helle Pixel sind? 14:37, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde das shading immer noch zu fleckig und streifig... also ich weiß nicht wie ich das beschreiben soll, aber es ist nicht gleichmäßig außerdem denke ich du könntest ihn noch stärker shaden... ich finde irgendwie er sieht aus als hättest du ihn mit ölfarben ausgemalt an manchen stellen ist ein dunkler shadingstreif/-fleck und direkt danaben wieder ein heller... okay das is eine blöde beschreibung^^ aber mir ist grad nix besseres eingefallen :/ 13:23, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:00, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist zu unterschiedlich. An der Brust passt es aber an den hinteren Beinen und am Schweif ist es zu wenig. ^^ Und beim Hinteren linken Bein könntest du das Shading noch ein wenig verwischen. ^^ - 23:09, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 13:29, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC)' Am Schweif und an den Vorderbeinen ist das Shading noch zu schwach, auch allgemein ist es am Körper selbst irgendwie leicht fleckig. 17:48, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 18:32, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist noch zu fleckig und zu hart, besonders am Bauch, Schweif und an den Beinen - 15:25, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann Rosenherz da nur zustimmen - 19:51, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 10:30, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Ich finde, das Shading ist noch nicht verwischt genug 217.251.99.247 18:06, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Du könntest das Shading an Ohren und Kinn stärker machen 10:51, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Augen etwas zu dunkel^^ - 15:34, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die Vorderpfoten-Zehen sind irgendwie nicht geshadet 16:08, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert 15:42, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC)' Das Shading ist sehr ungleichmäßig. Am einen Vorderbein ist es zu hartkantig an den anderen Beinen entweder zu verschmiert oder zu schwach. 18:54, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert' 13:41, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Shading noch einbisschen zu schwach.- 13:03, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert (hab erstmal nur son dunklen Pixel am Schweif aufgehellt) 17:07, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC)' Shy Fawn Datei:ShyFawn.byStar.png Joah xD - 18:28, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Wuhu die erste die bewertet xD 18:55, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich find das Shading an manchen Stellen etwas fleckig, außerdem finde ich die Augen etwas orange :) 13:11, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Stimme Rosenherz da zu und vllt könntest du den Übergang beim Augenshading etwas weicher machen ^^ - 15:55, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 17:31, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ... immernoch. toll. xD 19:14, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber mittlerweile find ich das Shading ziemlich schwach, die Augen find ich persönlich immernoch etwas orange-braun... :| 19:38, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) nieP also ich stimm rose bei den augen zu aber sonst toll :D - 07:25, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Auch hier: Kiefer shaden ^^ 19:36, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 20:22, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde, du solltest das Shading noch etwas verwischen, es ist noch ziemlich hart 217.251.99.247 18:37, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Leider muss ich mich da 217,251.99.247 anschließen :( 10:41, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 23:55, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde du könntest an einigen Stellen das Shading stärker machen. 10:59, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 16:19, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 15:02, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Rindengesicht ~ Heilerschüler Datei:BarkpawByFire.pngIch finde das Bild zwar nicht so toll aber scheiß drauf x3 22:10, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also Körper und Augen gefallen mir, aber bei dem Schweif bin ich mir nicht so sicher, da nur gesagt wir, dass er einen kurzen Schweif hat. Bei dir sieht es eher wie ein Stummelschweif aus und auch wenn es bei dir richtig ist hätte ich zu bemängeln, dass am Ende des Schweifes eine 'Kante' ist. :) 13:04, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert' (naja, kurz kann alles sein :/) 14:22, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also ich weiß nicht ich finde den schweif immer noch zu kurz :| außerdem denke ich solltest du eine andere Augenfarbe nehmen, ich meine es ist extrem selten, dass eine braune katze blaue augen hat, nimm vllt orange oder bernstein... EDIT: Eig müsstest du ihn noch flecken, wie auf dem cover von enter the clans... 09:36, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Im Manga von Yellowfang's Secret sieht sein Schweif noch kürzer aus :D. Und da wird seine Schnauze heller dargestellt. (Okay da ist er auch kein Schüler mehr). 15:11, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Topas: Wenn du mir sagen könntest, welche Katze er auf dem Cover ist, könnte ich das gefleckt auch verwirklichen. @Sonne: Kannst du mir vllt die seite einscannen? Ich möchte den Schweif und die Schnauze mal sehen :D 15:07, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) @Topas Hast du irgendwo einen Beweis, dass Barkface auch sicher auf dem Cover ist? Dafür gibt es keine Refenz, er war ja nicht der einzige braune Heiler. Zu meiner eigentlichen Bewertung: ''Ich habe das gleiche Problem wie Sonne, ich weiß nicht, ob man das graue Maul schon ergänzen sollte ^^; - 18:00, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) ''Naja, er is ja schon ziemlich alt, aber in YS war er doch noch recht jung oder? ^^ und falls er iwo auf dme cover sein sollte, mache ich ne alt-version, weil er nie als gefleckt beschrieben wurde 18:52, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hm ich glaube nicht, dass wir uns in diesem Fall am Cover orientieren können, schließlich könnte das auch Hawkheart sein :/ 19:59, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Sry wenn das jetzt eingeschnappt oder so klingt, aber gibt es eine referenz, dass das andere SCHMUTZFELL ist? ich musste ihn mit weißer schnauze machen, weil er auf diesem cover eine weiße schnauze hat und außerdem sehen die anderen verdächtig nach schmutz, tüpfel und trief aus... ich bezweifle, dass das hawkheart sein könnte, weil dann auch die anführer (die mir auch sehr verdächtig nach blau, streifen, riesen und braun oder kampf aussehen.. streifen erkennt man ziemlich gut an seinem kiefer...) andere wären und es wäre schon ein großer zufall wenn '''7 katzen' die nach den katzen aus der OS aussehen, als hawkheart gelebt hat auch gelebt haben -.-' Sry das ich so zickig bin :P 18:03, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC)'' :Hm du hast da einen Punkt, nur würde das bei ABrkface dann nicht mit der Beschreibung passen. Das gesprenkelte von der Katze auf dem Cover passt nunmal eher zu Hawkheart. Na ja, jedenfalls, wenn das jetzt wirklcih Rindengesicht ist, bräuchte er sowieso ne Alternativversion, was für diese hier fürs erste nicht relevant ist xD 19:42, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) * geändert (hab ihm grüne augen gegeben, weil bernstein langsam langweilig wird xD hoffe das geht auch :3) 20:42, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Alle meine Entchen ~~ - 19:05, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hm ich finde am Oberschenkel vom Hinterbein könnte das Shading noch etwas stärker und bei den Vorderpfoten könnte die obere Seite etwas weniger Shading vertragen ^^ 19:50, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wie Oberseite von der Vorderpfote? XD 14:15, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Na die obere Seite der Pfoten und Beine halt. Das Gegenteil von der Unterseite wo die Ballen sind. 18:13, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) * Geändert (omg o_O) Wiki überschreibt nicht < 13:18, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *~* 13:09, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Yellowfang ~ Schülerin Datei:Yellowpaw.byStar.png Und nochma, jez verbessert - 20:33, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde sie gut, haste gut hinbekommen star :D Lilie Irre ich mich, oder seh ich an der brust kaum shading? 18:03, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert - ' 17:40, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sag mal hast du vergessen die beiden pixel an ihrem vorderbein einzufärben? sie sehen aus als wären sie nur geshadet :DD 17:54, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 13:28, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde diese "Fellfetzen" :D suuuper! Aber das Shading könnte z.B. am Hinterbein noch etwas verwischt werden. 10:45, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 23:34, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry, aber zwischen Brust und Bein ist so ne hellere Stelle, und an einigen Stellen der Outlines sehen sie heller aus als an anderen (wenn ich mich bei beiden irren sollten, ignorier mich einfach) 11:04, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 14:55, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Star... die eine Zehe... die zweite von der linken Vorderpfote von Yellowfang ausgesehen... von uns aus gesehen rechte PFote... ist nicht geshadet... :| xDD 16:23, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Fire zu, aber meiner meinung nach ist es der Zeh von der uns aus gesehen LINKEN Pfote... 13:30, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 17:00, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) jz gehts ;'3 19:05, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ~ 20:17, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wie gesagt, die flache Schnauze könntest du mal versuchen ^^ 13:11, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '- 14:59, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Brackenfoot Datei:Brackenfoot.byKoralle.png Nachdem der alte abgelehnt wurde, hab ich 'nen neuen gemacht ^^ Koralle (Diskussion) 12:45, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Es ist toll ♥ *.* lg anonymi ^^ also ich finde, am körper sind die streifen viel zu wenig, weil an den beinen überall welche sind oO und "anonymi" kannst du dich mal zu erkennen geben ich bin schon verwirrt^^ Nebelschleier (Diskussion) 12:36, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde auch das da zu wenige Streifen sind. 13:21, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert Wiki überschreibt nicht D:< Koralle (Diskussion) 16:15, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Er ist noch ein kleines bisschen zu dunkel und sein Augenshading könnte noch etwas weiter oben angebracht werden. 16:48, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert Wiki überschreibt schon wieder nicht D:< Koralle (Diskussion) 17:13, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die Farbtöne sind, finde ich, gut gewählt, allerdings finde ich, dass nich genug tiegerung da ist, und vor allem 21:00, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC)würde ich die Farben an den Beinen meh ineinander übergehen lassen, das sieht dann realistischer aus. 217.251.99.247 18:48, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde dass die Farben etwas unnatürlich aussehen. Außerdem gefällt mir die Tigerung am Schweif nicht wirklich ._. Das Augenshading ist glaub ich etwas hart und schwach (?) 11:16, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss Daisy recht geben :/ die Fellfarbe wirkt leicht rosig :/ ~ 14:30, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Muss Daisy zustimmen :/ 17:13, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde die Tigerung am Körper sehr komisch.. :/ aber die an den Beinen ist find ich ok. 84.139.23.94 14:06, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mir gefallen die Übergänge und die Farbe noch nicht. 84.139.23.94 14:06, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Anonym: Zweimal bewerten darfst du nicht -.- Ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint ;) 13:04, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Berg wo sich Schnee fängt Datei:Rock.byTopas.pngDatei:Rock.alt.byTopas.pngDie normale braune und die alternative schwarze Version 17:55, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Der braune ist dir gut gelungen, aber ich finde den schwarzen zu dunkel, obwohl man merkt, dass es nicht das ganz dunkle schwarz ist, würde ich es noch heller machen, da man die Linien nicht richtig sehen kann 217.251.99.247 18:45, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Er braucht doch noch Schlamm....- 19:08, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' (Schlamm ist i.wie nicht mein Ding ;P) 15:05, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Echt schön :) Aber ich find den Schlamm leicht unnatürlich, weil die Flecken so regelmäßig aussehen/plaziert sind . Kann aber vernachlässigt werden :) 12:43, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) (sry hab vergessen zu signieren :/ ) ich finde ebenfalls, dass der Schlamm zu gleichmäßig werteilt aussieht. 17:14, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Geändert - 11:26, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Besser :) ~ 20:19, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja, find ich auch :) 20:26, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 13:51, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry ich finde den Schlamm zu dick und unnatürlich :/ Er sieht damit schon aus wie ein gefleckter Kater :/. - 19:14, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 11:16, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Pixie leftHab mich mal an blauem Shading versucht :D 07:28, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) In der Mitte der Stirn sieht es so komisch grünlich aus, oder ich bilde mir das nur ein. Die Ballen sehen auch lila aus 217.251.99.247 17:23, 12. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Das grüne ist Shading, das hab ich da hin gemacht weil es ein wenig... echter wirkt, finde ich. Ich werde es verwischen, dann sieht es besser aus. 16:07, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert ' 16:07, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hat das Wiki das jetzt geändert? >_< ich sehs nicht... Ich glaube schon Das Shading find ich teilweise etwas fleckig. Den Shadingfleck auf der Stirn find ich persönlich auch ein wenig merkwürdig. Sonst find ich's okay :) 16:25, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Der Stirnfleck geht finde ich :/ Aber ich finde die Ohren besonders auffällig, da sie extrem geshadet sind 11:23, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *w* 17:19, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '''Wiki hat noch nicht geändert 17:38, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *__* 17:47, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Besser^^ 13:54, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Am Schweif ist das Shading noch zu fleckig und beim Maul ist das Shading ganz plötzlich durch ein paar kleine weiße Pixel unterbrochen. Zudem hat die Schweifspitze einen Schwarzen Rand? 19:17, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ''Sry aber ich bin blind xD Welche weißen Pixel? 17:05, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert' 17:05, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass das Shading an einigen Stellen ziemlich aprupt unterbrochen wird, beispielsweise an den Beinen und wie schon gesagt am Maul... 21:52, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert '''hat das wiki natürlich nicht... 16:09, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) du solltest sie geichmäßiger shaden, der schweif ist viel stärker geshadet als der körper und ich finde das shading am schweif auch noch ein wenig hart.. 13:06, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Splash When Fish Leaps Datei:Splash.byStar.png Naja.. xD - 00:29, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde, du solltest den Schwanz kürzer machen, da sie mit Stummelchweif beschrieben wird :/ Koralle (Diskussion) 17:18, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Koralle: da steht in ihrer Beschreibung gar nihts von einem Stummelschweif! 217.251.99.109 17:37, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Anonym: guck ins englische Wiki und sag das dann noch mal -.- Koralle (Diskussion) 17:39, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert, Koralle sei in Zukunft bitte ein wenig freundlicher^^ '- 20:33, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Star, aber ich finde der Schweif sollte spitzer zulaufen und nicht so stumpf :/ Die Schlammfelcken sieht man nicht so gut, obwohl mir die Farbe sehr gefällt. Dies könnte an der Fellfarbe liegen, die wegen der Augenfarbe etwas grünlich aussieht :/ aber ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher :( ~ 14:37, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finds super :3 17:26, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin derselben Meinung wie Leo, und ich finde, dass du sie noch mehr shaden könntest, genau wie die Augen :) 13:35, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'geändert, @Leo ich hab mal die Augenfarbe geändert, ich hoffe das Fell wirkt jez weniger grünlich :D '- 17:11, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Öhm..entweder is das Fell zu grünlich oder der Schlamm etwas rosa Oo 19:38, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Äh .. ja genu wie Flocke 18:56, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry ich finde sie wirklich toll, aber der schweif sollte am ende etwas spitzer zulaufen, er sieht extrem abgehackt aus, wiel er so grad ist -- 16:47, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Eichhornschweif Datei:Eichhornschweif.byLeo.png Auf ein neues, Wikia :| xD ~ 19:45, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Leo, aber da ist, sehr blass zu erkennen, noch rotes Shading ausserhalb der Outlines bei den Vorderpfoten/beinen :/ 10:11, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : ''Das ist noch das von der voherigen Version ^^ ich hab mir das Bild eben von Nahem auf Gimp angesehen, da ist nichts mehr, Wikia muss nur noch überschreiben ^^ ''~ 11:07, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Na dann ;D 15:26, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Anmerkung:' ''Okay, ich weiß echt nicht, warum das Wiki nicht aktualisieren will... Deswegen hab ich sie jetzt mal neu hochgeladen, vielleicht klappt es jetzt :| ~ 15:31, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ich würde die tigerung stärker machen und denn pelz rötlicher dann wäre es ganz gut also ich find es so gut hab nichts zu beanstanden oder wie man das wort schreibt xD Lilie : Unter diesen Unständen werde ich das Bild nicht ändern, so lange kein '''Dagegen' vorliegt.'' ~ 14:42, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Leo :/ ich finde die Tigerung auch ein wenig schwach, allerdings überlasse ich es dir bzw. den anderen die vllt bewerten ob du es änderst, aber ich finde ihre augenfarbe irgendwie zu bläulich, so ist es eher ein dunkles türkis oder zumindest etwas ähnliches.. 13:04, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' (Die Augen, außerdem habe ich wegen der Farbe jetzt mal was versucht, ich kann aber auch die Version nochmal hochladen, in der ich nur die Augen geändert habe, wenn's nicht passt ._.) ~ 13:24, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Copperpaw Datei:Copperpaw.byWaschmittel.pngCopperpaw! 19:51, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 13:01, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber ich mag deine Art zu tigern nicht :/ das brauchst du aber nicht unbedingt zu ändern :) aber das augenshading ist noch ein wenig schief.. 13:42, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich mag deine Tigerungs-Art auch noch nicht. Du solltest die treifen dünner machen. Ausserdem finde ich das Shading am Hinterbein und am Rücken noch etwas hart. 15:28, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert (Wiki ÜBERSCHREIB!!!) 17:13, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ein paar der Streifen finde ich noch zu stumpf ._. 13:58, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich stimme Daisy zu, aber irgendwie sieht die Tigerung auch recht leer aus :/ ~ 18:22, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Muss meinen beiden Vorgängern leider recht geben. sry. :D Lilie Dämmerwolke Datei:Dawnpaw.byTopas.pngDatei:Dawnpaw.alt.byTopas.png Die deutsch gescheckte und englisch getigerte Schüler-Version :) 12:40, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Joa xD 15:31, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ...ist das wirklich die farbe vom fragezeichen?.. 20:12, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Nein ist es nicht :P Ich hab eine hellere farbe genommen, da man sonst bei der gescheckten version das fragezeichen nicht mehr so gut erkennt, wenn es aber unbedingt das schwarz sein soll ich kann ich es natürlich noch ändern.. 13:53, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Dann würde ich es so machen: du nimmst die Farbe vom Fragezeichen, tigerst sie damit und bei der gescheckten Version machst du nich so viel auf das Fragezeichen und tadüüü...passt alles :D 17:33, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 18:47, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :@Snow: Das würde theoretisch gehen, aber gescheckte katzen sind nun mal überall gescheckt und wenn ich nun um das fragezeichen nichts mache sieht sie eventuell ein wenig komisch aus, aber ich denke da könnten die anderen auch mal ihren senf hinzugeben :D Ist jtz nicht böse gemeint, aber ich halte von der idee i.wie nich soo viel :P - 12:29, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Also ich finde es gut so (: Lilie Eschenpelz Datei:Rowanfur.byTopas.pngDatei:Rowanfur.alt.byTopas.pngDatei:Rowanfur.H.byTopas.png Die normale und die alternative Krieger-Version und die Hauskätzchen-Version :D 12:42, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bei den Krieger-Versionen finde ich das Shading an der Brust noch zu hart und bei der Hauskätzchen-Version sehe ich nur sehr wenig Shading, auch an den Partien, an denen es vorhanden sein sollte. 15:34, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 16:23, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) - 20:28, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 18:46, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bei den beiden Kriegerversionen ist beim Hals noch soe ein harter Shadingübergang, ansonsten ist er aber gelungen ^^ 20:21, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' (die alt. Version wird i.wie nich überschrieben...) 11:14, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Erzauge Datei:Archeye.byTopas.png- 14:58, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 15:35, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ~ 20:21, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) - 20:27, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 12:54, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, aber die Streifen sind finde ich zu hell für schwarz und der streifen über dem Auge ist noch ein wenig zu dünn, er ist gleich dick wie alle anderen Streifen und es steht ja, er hätte einen 'dicken Streifen über einem Auge' 62.47.16.153 18:51, 19. Nov. 2012 (UTC) wolfsmond *'Geändert' - 14:22, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Augenbraue Ahoi!? 21:06, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) WOW.... *____* Lilie Immernoch ^.^ 21:49, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Blizzardwing Datei:Blizzardwing.byTopas.png... 14:59, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich finde das Augenshading noch viel zu viel :/ 15:37, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 16:21, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sieht toll aus! 12:46, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 18:53, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde du hast ihn gut hinbekommen :')? Lilie Mohnblüte Datei:Tallpoppy.byTopas.pngDatei:Tallpoppy.alt.byTopas.png Deutsche und Englische Version :) 15:01, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) auch hier finde ich das augenshading noch zu viel :/ 15:40, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Geändert' - 16:20, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 18:42, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Süß *__* Lilie - 21:48, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Klops Datei:Klops.by.Flocke.PNG MewMewMew~ 17:55, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) 18:43, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Schon mal sehr gelungen :) aber an Gesicht und Brust ist das Shading noch recht schwach, an der Brust auch leicht hart. Am Schweif machen ein paar Pixel das Ende so kantig/eckig, außerdem sieht der Schweif so dünn aus O.o. ~ 18:21, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also mir gefällt der Schweiß überhaut nicht 1. zu dünn und 2. das ende sieht irgendwie nja komisch aus halt xD Lilie Mottenflügel ~ HS Datei:Mottenflügel.by.Flocke.PNGnein ich mag sie nich :| aber ich mag auch keine schule und geh trotzdem hin^^ 20:46, 21. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sie ist zu bräunlich, sie sollte mehr golden sein. Und warum hat sie dieses weiße an den Augen? Ich persöhnlich finde es okay, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt nach Mottenflügel aussieht. Mal abwarten was die anderen dazu meinen. 12:44, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also ich find sie töll! ^ - ^ 12:46, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : @sonne das weiße liegt daran, dass ich mich an ihrem CotC-Bild orientiert hab^^ 12:59, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Achso. Ich hab ja gesagt dass ich es okay finde :) 13:35, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : 13:31, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Flocke, aber sie ist so grünlich... Das Shading ist an der Brust so undeutlich :( außerdem hat sie auf dem CotC-Bild auch ein weißes Maul und mindestens eine(?) weiße/helle Pfote. :/ ~ 18:16, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry aber sie ist so bräunlich und auf ihrem CotC-Bild ist sie sehr viel goldener :/ Außerdem hat sie dort noch eine weiße Schnauze und anscheinen auch weiße Pfoten wie Leo ja schon gesagt hat 17:09, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Spatzenpfote left? OMG o.O 15:29, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Am Hals und teilweise am Kopf finde ich das Shading zu stark. Und diese hellen Flecken finde ich auch zu stark,sry :( 13:32, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich muss Sprenkel recht geben 13:35, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also ich finde die Stärke das Shadings eigentlich gut, nur ist das dunkle am Hals-/Kopf-/Brustbereich recht hart, was es dann wahrscheinlich so stark erscheinen lässt. Das Augenshading lässt sich noch etwas verstärken, die Farbe gefällt mir aber schon sehr. An der Tigerung habe ich nur auszusetzen, dass am Schweif, Hinterbein (am Schenkel) und zwischen den 2 ersten Streifen nahe des Halses noch ein bisschen leer erscheint und die äußeren Stirnstreifen etwas stumpf aussehen. Vielleicht solltest du noch an den Beinen und eventuell auch am Schweif helles Shading setzen, aber sonst find ich ihn schon mal gut gelungen :) ~ 17:47, 23. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert 13:28, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da es noch die Endung |left besitzt. An der Datei sollte kein zusätzliches "Kommando" stehen, sondern nur der Name der Datei in eckigen Klammern. 15:08, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Lionblaze ~ Coverversion (Anmerkung lesen) Datei:Lionblaze.byLeo.png Soo.. Anmerkung Die Farben hab ich so gut es ging (war echt schwer den richtigen Pixel zu finden D:) vom Cover genommen, so wie auch alles andere. Alles im Gesicht. Der Streifen an der Brust geht auf dem Cover auch ganz durch, deswegen hab ich das mal gemacht. Und die Streifen sind auch leicht gezackt, weil der Streifen es auf dem Cover war. Der Riss ist auf dem Cover nicht, ich bin mir nicht sicher gewesen, ob ich ihn machen soll, ich kann ihn ja noch wegmachen. ~ 22:48, 24. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Es ... sieht ..... TOLL AUS !!!!! ♥ ^^ ;D ich glaube du müsstest auf das englische covergeschaut haben leo. Weil ihm deutschen cover von fluss der finsternis hat er einen hell gelbes maul kein weißes... : Es geht auch um das englische Cover, Geißel, da die englischen Cover '''Originale' sind, informiere dich in Zukunft besser.'' ~ 14:35, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Also ich finde ihn gut. Haste toll hinbekommen (: Lilie : 13:30, 28. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Er sieht soo gut aus *__* obwohl ich ihn nicht leiden kann :P 12:55, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sols Vater Datei:SolsDad.byTopas.png- 11:22, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) auser das an ein paar stellen shading fehlt ist es ganz gut ;) Ja, irgenwie find ich das Shading an einigen Stellen auch ein wenig schwach. Is aber eher unwichtig, da es ansonsten super ist :) 21:46, 26. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *'Habs trotzdem mal geändert' - 13:16, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Jaggedtooth leftIch hab ihm mal keine Augenfarbe gegeben, ist bei Henry ja auch so. Und es sieht trotzdem scheiße aus xD? 13:58, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da die Datei noch die Endung |left besitzt. Genaueres dazu ist 'hier' zu finden. 15:03, 25. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Fleckenschweif - Einzelläuferin Datei:Fleckenschweif 2.png So, das ist ihrer Einzelläufer Version :) Die originale Kriegerin Version war echt.. knifflig zu immitieren ^.^ 16:23, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke diese Version hast du gut hinbekommen :)) 12:53, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Grasspelt leftsieht irrgentwie doof aus sagt eure meinung dazu xD f´villt werde ich dadurch besser Das Bild ist bereits auf dieser Seite, außerdem hängt an der Datei noch |left. ~ 17:33, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da noch |left an der Datei war und Graspelz zudem noch zur Bewertung auf dieser Seite vorhanden ist. 17:59, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt Datei:Brook.alt.pngDatei:Brook.pngDatei:Brook.loner.pngDatei:Brook.warriror.pngso, hier habe ich Bach nach dem Cover von Outcast und eine Alternativversion mit schwarzbraunen Fell und bernsteinaugen :) 15:44, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann sie zwar nicht leiden, aber das is sooooooo hübsch und gut gelungen *-* 15:52, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert weil ich die Kerbe im Ohr vergessen hab und das wiki will mal wieder nicht überschreiben <.< 17:36, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) is ja wunderschön, aber die kerbe solltest du besser noch tiefer machen. Bei der Alternativversion sehe ich die Kerbe garnicht und überhaupt erkennt man sie nur schwer, also sry. 13:03, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, Wiki muss erst wieder überschreiben ^^ 17:46, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hehe sry Mondi, aber mir fällt grade so auf, dass du das weiße um die Augen noch etwas mehr ausfaden lassen könntest, ansonsten hab ich aber jetzt auch nix mehr zu meckern |D 17:54, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, Wiki muss mal wieder erst überschreiben ^^ 18:47, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Half Moon leftSo hier mein erstes Bild.Ich hoffe das Shading ist ok ☻ - 18:53, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild wird abgelehnt, da noch |left an der Datei war und Half Moon nie eine Sharpclaw wurde. 19:07, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Dunkelstreif Datei:Darkstripe.warrior.pngDatei:Darstripe.rogue.pngEinmal Darkstripe, Krieger und Streuner bzw BlutClan ^^ 21:03, 29. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Wirklich wunderschön *w* 13:04, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Die Augen sehen zu grünlich aus. 14:55, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ja, Sonne hat recht, in seiner Beschreibung steht ja, er hätte gelbe Augen :/ aber sonst gefällt er mir :3 ~ 15:00, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, Augen gelber gemacht und die Streifen richtig schwarz, weil sie vorher dunkelgrau aussahen - Wiki muss erst wieder überschreiben ^^ 17:49, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) *w* 17:56, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Sry Mond, aber ich finde das shading oben am rechten vorderbein der K-Version noch ein bisschen hart ansonsten aber ein xtrem guter Dunkelstreif ;D 12:52, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Sternennacht (Diskussion) 15:16, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich kann dem Punkt mit dem Shading nur zustimmen. Was mir aber grad aufgefallen ist, ist dass bei der Streuner-Version die Tigerung am rechten Vorderbein aufeinmal aufhört o.O Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das so sein soll... Möglicherweise könntest du die Stirnstreifen bei der Krieger-Version noch ein wenig dünner machen, da sie bei der S-V dünner sind. Ist aber echt nicht wichtig, da sonst alles super ist :) 15:26, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) *Geändert, wiki muss erst überschreiben ^^ 18:59, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Rainfur ~ Redone + Krieger Version Datei:Regenpelz_(WC).pngDatei:Rainfur_(K).pngSo hier meine Versionen!Hoffe sie sind gut- 14:32, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Also die beiden Versionen stimmen noch nicht ganz überein... zum einen der Fleck auf der (von uns aus) linken vorderpfote bei der E-Version fehlt beim Krieger und der fleck von der rechten vorderpfote beim Krieger geht mit in die linke hinterpfote über... außerdem könnte man denke ich den fleck um das auge vielleicht noch ein bisschen anpassen und ich weiß noch nich ob ich mit dem fleck an der brust zufrieden bin... außerdem sind bei dem fleck auf dem rücken des kriegrs noch helle stellen und das shading ist noch etwas fleckig und bei dem flecken kaum bis gar nicht zu kommen... und als letztes entschuldige ich mich noch, dass ich so kleinlich bin :DD 12:50, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Mohnblüte Datei:Mohnblüte.by.Keks.pngIch finde es nur scheiße :| - 20:09, 30. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das Bild wird wahrscheinlich abgelehnt, da es schon eine Mohnblüte-Version auf dem CA gibt... 08:32, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Total übersehen sry , - 18:44, 1. Dez. 2012 (UTC)